The present disclosure relates to an operating management server that remotely manages plural image forming apparatuses via a network, a test environment construction system and a test environment construction method.
In recent years, remotely managing plural image forming apparatuses in a customer environment is being performed by a management server. As a result, even though a service technician is not dispatched, it is possible for the management server, via a network, to collect target data to be collected such as counter values and the like from an image forming apparatus in a customer environment, analyze the collected information, and maintain the image forming apparatus.
Typically, before performing software update of this kind of management server, a test environment is prepared, and the software to be updated is tested to make sure there are no problems. Normally, in order to prepare a test environment that is close to the real environment, actual data is copied from the management server database to a constructed test server, and prepared as test data.